bleachfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Luppi Antenor
|aniversário = 5 de junho''Bleach Official Character Book MASKED'' |altura = 161 cm''Bleach Official Character Book MASKED'' |peso = 45 kg''Bleach Official Character Book MASKED'' |tipo sanguíneo = |mestre = |afiliação = Mayuri Kurotsuchi |afiliação anterior = Exército do Hueco Mundo (sob controle de Sōsuke Aizen) |ocupação = |ofício = |posição = |posição anterior = 6º Espada |divisão = |divisão anterior = |equipe = Arrancars Ressuscitados por Mayuri Kurotsuchi |equipe anterior = Espada |epíteto = |parceiro = Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio Cirucci Sanderwicci Charlotte Chuhlhourne |parceiro anterior = |base de operações = Seireitei Las Noches (anterior) |parentes = |educação = |shikai = |bankai = |resurrección = Trepadora |arma espiritual = |habilidade assinatura= |fullbring = |doll = |mangá = Volume 26, Capítulo 229 |anime = Episódio 138 |video game = Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 |japonês = Daisuke Kishio |brasileiro = Italo Luiz }} Luppi Antenor foi o Sexta (6ª) Espada do exército de Sōsuke Aizen,Bleach mangá; Capítulo 230, página 15, tendo substituído temporariamente Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez antes de sua morte nas mãos deste último.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 240, páginas 16-17 Ele é trazido de volta à vida por Mayuri Kurotsuchi.Bleach manga; Chapter 590, page 17 Aparência Luppi é um Arrancar masculino com jovens, mas efeminadas, características. Ele possui um corte de cabelo curto e encaracolado, embora de forma desigual, e olhos lavanda negros. Logo acima da sobrancelha esquerda há uma fileira de três estrelas cor de rosa. Os restos de sua máscara Hollow, que consistem em uma linha superior de dentes, descansa no topo do lado esquerdo da cabeça.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 229, página 12 Sua tatuagem Espada é bem visível em seu quadril direito. No entanto, a localização do seu buraco Hollow é desconhecida. Luppi usa uma variação de um traje típico Arrancar. Seu traje é composto por uma camisa de manga comprida, suficiente para cobrir e disfarçar suas mãos. A camisa de Luppi tem uma abertura no lado esquerdo de seu corpo, logo abaixo do braço, permitindo que ele coloque sua Zanpakutō dentro dele. Além disso, existem dois grandes orifícios quadrados na parte inferior de sua camisa que revelam seus abdomens esquerdo e direito. Luppi termina o seu equipamento com um hakama branco, faixa preta, meias tabi pretas e um par de sapatos de salto baixo e abertos.Bleach mangá; Volume 26 Personalidade Luppi é um pouco arrogante, insultando Grimmjow por sua posição abaixada e ostentando constantemente quando em batalha. Ele zomba de seus inimigos, dizendo: "Desculpe!" em um tom sarcástico depois de insultar alguém, assim como por lambendo os lábios e observando as probabilidades contra os seus inimigos em voz alta (ou seja, 4-em-8).Bleach mangá; Capítulo 230, página 11''Bleach'' mangá; Capítulo 232, página 13 Na batalha, Luppi parece insatisfeito com os adversários de luta que não colocam um desafio para ele, indo tão longe a ponto de convidar vários adversários para atacá-lo ao mesmo tempo durante a sua batalha em Cidade de Karakura. Luppi também mostrou que ele gosta de brincar com os seus adversários no campo de batalha, especialmente se ele não os considera uma ameaça. Ele parece ser facilmente irritado, porém, subindo para a mais simples das provocações. Ele é um pouco obsceno, comentando sobre os seios de Rangiku Matsumoto, mas quase imediatamente depois, ele ameaçou matá-la. Ele é claramente vingativo, como quando a missão acabou e ele ainda estava vivo após o ataque de Tōshirō Hitsugaya, ele prometeu ao jovem capitão que ele estaria de volta para matá-lo.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 236, página 17 Luppi e Gin Ichimaru, por outro lado, parecem ter sido em bons termos, como Gin comenta sobre estar solitário após a morte de Luppi, citando o fato de que os dois muitas vezes se falavam.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 264, página 2 Embora em um omake, depois de Gin faz um amistoso comentá-lo, Luppi alegremente nega este fato, para desgosto de Ichimaru.Bleach anime; Episódio 139, Enciclopédia Arrancar Sinopse Arco Arrancar Pouco depois de Grimmjow ter seu braço removido e queimado por Kaname Tōsen,Bleach mangá; Capítulo 240, página 11 Luppi é apontado como o Sexta Espada, substituindo o Arrancar acima mencionado. Luppi está presente quando Aizen transforma Wonderweiss Margela com o HōgyokuBleach mangá; Capítulo 229, páginas 12-13 e mais tarde leva um ataque ao Mundo Humano. Ele é acompanhado por Yammy Llargo, Grimmjow e Wonderweiss. Depois de chegar no Mundo Humano através de uma Garganta, Grimmjow sai em busca de Ichigo Kurosaki. Yammy tenta impedi-lo, mas Luppi diz que Grimmjow já não é uma Espada e não importa. O grupo então se engaja na batalha com o Capitão Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Tenente Rangiku Matsumoto, bem como Ikkaku Madarame e Yumichika Ayasegawa.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 230, páginas 8-16 Luppi luta com Yumichika e facilmente ganha a mão superior. Após Ikkaku recusa seu convite para ajudar Yumichika, Luppi diz para Yammy que preferia lutar contra todos os quatro de uma só vez''Bleach'' mangá; Capítulo 231, páginas 17-18 e libera sua Zanpakutō. Hitsugaya carrega com ele em uma tentativa de parar o Arrancar de lançar, mas é incapaz de fazê-lo, em vez de ser atacado por um dos tentáculos do Luppi, que Hitsugaya bloqueia. Depois de elogiar a força de Hitsugaya, ele ataca o capitão com todos os seus tentáculos e envia-lo em queda livre até o chão. Depois de comentar que 4 contra 1 é melhor, ele se corrige, dizendo que ele deveria ter dito 4 contra 8.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 232, páginas 3-13 Luppi, em seguida, continua a combater Rangiku, Yumichika e Ikkaku, sobrecarregando os Shinigami e capturando-os com seus tentáculos. Como ele corre o risco de fazer furos no corpo de Rangiku, Kisuke Urahara corta a ponta do tentáculo, evitando o ataque de Luppi e liberando Rangiku. Imperturbável, Luppi pergunta a Kisuke quem ele é. Depois de se apresentar, Kisuke é atacado por Wonderweiss''Bleach'' mangá; Capítulo 233, páginas 5-15 e Luppi retorna a sua atenção para os outros Shinigami, rapidamente retomando Rangiku. Ele chama Rangiku da patético por ser recapturada tão rapidamente. Rangiku diz que ele fala demais e que os caras que falam demais dela bruto para fora. Luppi ameaça espetar ela. No entanto, seus tentáculos são congelados por Tōshirō, que critica o Espada por não dar prosseguimento a seu ataque anterior. Tōshirō usa sua habilidade de Bankai, Sennen Hyōrō, para encerrar Luppi no gelo.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 234, páginas 14-19 Pouco depois, Luppi é salvo por um Negación, que quebra o gelo. Como Luppi se move em direção a Garganta, ele ameaça decapitar Hitsugaya na próxima vez que eles se encontrarem. Uma vez tendo retornado ao Hueco Mundo, Luppi expressa sua raiva que seu ataque não era nada mais do que uma diversão para capturar Orihime Inoue. Quando Aizen pede para Orihime demonstrar seu poder, restaurando o braço de Grimmjow, Luppi afirma que é impossível, porque Kaname Tōsen transformou o seu braço em cinzas. Ele então diz a Orihime que não há nenhuma maneira que ela pudesse curar algo que não existe, ameaçando matá-la se ela não for bem sucedida e chamando-a de falso poder. No entanto, uma vez que ele vê seu poder em ação, ele é deixado em reverência. Após Aizen explicar seu poder, Grimmjow pede para Orihime restaurar sua tatuagem Espada. Ele, então, rapidamente descarta Luppi por empalar ele com o braço restaurado e explodir toda a metade superior de Luppi afastado com um Cero para recuperar seu status como um Espada. Com seu último suspiro, Luppi amaldiçoa Grimmjow.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 240, páginas 10-17 Arco Guerra Sangrenta dos Mil Anos thumb|Luppi após ser ressuscitado. Poderes & Habilidades Grande Poder Espiritual: Como ex-''Sexta'' Espada, Luppi possui uma grande quantidade de Reiatsu. Além disso, ele é capaz de facilmente cortar contra três Shinigami níveis Tenente e um capitão durante os estágios iniciais da segunda invasão do Espada na Cidade de Karakura.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 231, páginas 1 & 3 Zanpakutō thumb|Luppi após liberar Trepadora. Trepadora (蔦嬢 (トレパドーラ), Torepadōra; Espanhol para "Videira Escaladora"; Japonês para "Garota Hera"): Quando fechado, sua Zanpakutō se assemelha a um kodachi com um tsuba prata com quatro frentes, bainha rosa e combinando punho colorido. Ele usa sua Zanpakutō em seu lado esquerdo, logo abaixo do braço, em um pequeno compartimento dentro de sua camisa. * Resurrección: O comando de libertação de Trepadora é Estrangular (縊れ, kubir''e). Manifesta-se como oito enormes tentáculos, com um capuz de osso também aparecendo na cabeça de Luppi. Cada um dos tentáculos conecta a Luppi num dos cantos de um desenho octogonal fixado nas suas costas, que é muito semelhante ao símbolo chinês Ba Gua.''Bleach mangá; Capítulo 232, página 8 Aparições em Outras Mídias Luppi aparece jogável nos video games Bleach Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd, Bleach: Heat the Soul 4, Bleach: Heat the Soul 5, Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 e Bleach: Versus Crusade. Curiosidades * Em sua estréia no mangá, a máscara Hollow de Luppi possuía mais dentes do que o que mais tarde é mostrado em suas aparições posteriores. Frases * (Para Tōshirō Hitsugaya depois de ser salvo por Negación) "Que pena para você capitão. Você não consegue me matar. Não esqueça meu rosto porque a próxima vez em que nos encontrarmos, eu definitivamente arrancarei essa sua cabecinha e irei esmagá-la!" Referências Navegação en:Luppi Antenor de:Luppi Antenor es:Luppi Antenor fr:Luppi Antenor pl:Luppi Antenor ru:Люппи Антенор Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Arrancar Categoria:Espada Categoria:Masculino Categoria:Ressuscitados